


Puppy Love. {Magna Swing x Reader}

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Black Clover drabbles [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: A/N: Honestly this was my first Black Clover writing though it’s the second one I’ve posted…. So I’m still big dumb and don’t know how to tag for the fandom yet（ΟΔΟ；；）





	Puppy Love. {Magna Swing x Reader}

“Hey, (Y/n)!”

(Y/n) could practically feel the forced testosterone ooze off of their fellow magic knight as he walked up to them. Magna Swing had always tried his best to put the moves on them, try and flirt, yet he always managed to fail. It wasn’t as though (Y/n) wasn’t interested, it was just so entertaining to see the overly tough guy act come to play.

“What’s up, delinquent?” 

“Hey!” he cried. Removing his glasses with false confidence, he leaned against the wall they stood by, “I may be a delinquent, but I… won’t…” he started to falter, “Won’t… delinquent… uh… won’t steal your…” He held a firm grip on his hair with his free hand as his voice rose incredibly, “No! I messed it up!”

“You sure did.”

They couldn’t help but laugh at how flustered he had become—face red, words fluctuating in volume and pitch—he seemed to get angry over just how flustered he had become over such a small mistake.

“Let me try it again!”

They gestured to allow him another chance; He went through the motions of leaning against the wall and seductively removing his glasses once again—before he could say his bit, he poked himself in the eye with his own glasses and let out a yelp.

Through (Y/n)’s laughter, they could hear Magna groan and mumble how he’ll never get it right; They couldn’t bear to see his disappointment any longer and grabbed onto his hand, holding it carefully before flashing him the brightest smile that rivaled the blush on his face.

“It’s okay, Magna. Delinquent’s like you just stumble a bit!”

“Oh, come on, (Y/n)!” he groaned.

“Listen, just know that despite everything, I’m still very glad I met you.”

That seemed to strike a chord; His blush was still bright, but it became steady and unwavering now—like it was comforting. His eyes grew wide, but they were so soft—just as soft as the words that passed by his lips.

“You are?”

“Of course!” They decided to ignore the yelp that came from him as their lips brushed against his knuckles. A mischievous smirk danced on the very same lips as their eyes locked onto his, “I most certainly don’t regret pushing you into the fountain that day.”

The both of them flashed back to the event in question; He had tried a little too hard to be the ‘cool guy’ and impress them as he had just now—flaunting his magic knight status without realizing they had been one as well—and they had no second thoughts about pushing him straight into the fountain then, and had no hesitation pretending to look for the nearest fountain now.

Magna’s voice shot up in pitch while he frantically yanked his hand away from them, squealing loud enough to draw attention from those passing by the two of them while (Y/n) had to steady themselves against the wall to avoid falling due to laughter.

“You’re evil!”

“But apparently, cute.” They grabbed him by his sleeve and started to walk off with him in tow, “Looks like I’ll have to do all the work. Let’s go.”


End file.
